Professor Peregrine
by Evangeline Hightopp
Summary: The magic, drama, and adventure will rise at Hogwarts with the arrival of McGonagall's niece, the new DADA professor and a past Auror who has some very strange ways of teaching. But when a new danger arises at Hogwarts, the peculiar witch is literally thrown into the lives of thirteen special children. (Characters of MPHFPC in the Harry Potter universe)
1. The Visit

**A/N- This takes place in the Harry Potter universe without Harry himself existing. Also I am aware there is another story about MPHFPC/HP but I am not copying it (it's called Peculiar Hogwarts by 101olive4u if you're interested.)**

 **Plz review tell me what you think.**

 ****I do not own Harry Potter or MPHFPC**

* * *

Alma LeFay Peregrine sat in her cozy little house on an island in Wales. She had just finished flipping through an old edition of The Quibbler, throwing it down on the couch next to her. It had been a while since she had been to the mainland. She preferred it that way though, as there was no place for her to go. She walked into her kitchen and began to heat some water in the kettle. As she walked back to the living room she caught sight of herself in a mirror.

For 7 years she had been an Auror and anyone who through her a glance could tell. Many scratches lined her arms and legs. Scars ran up and down her body as they fought for dominance over her skin. She was pale and thin but she didn't look completely bad. She still had a strong frame and curves. Her wavy raven hair was down, flowing all the way to the bottom of her back. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a navy tank top. A tattoo of a falcon was on her left wrist, a clever way she had come up with to hide the scars that a chain had torn into her when she had once been kidnapped by werewolves.

She stared into her own blue eyes, trying to read them, trying to get them to reveal all the secrets they kept from her. Why couldn't she remember anything from her last mission? Whatever had happened had caused them to give her a "break". They said they'd call her back when they needed her, but she knew it was their way of firing her. Luckily someone had been able to arrange a house for her where she now stayed. _Alone,_ she had no family left, she remembered as the doorbell rang, well, almost no family.

She walked to the door, weary of who might be behind it. Dementors were rare to see in Wales but she had heard the Death Eaters were beginning to pick the minds of past Aurors. Eating away their secrets until they destroyed every bit of knowledge they had. Any had already been killed by it. Had the Death Eaters found her old mentor and caused him to give up her location? _Nonsense,_ Alma thought to herself as she nervously looked through the peephole of her door. The only person who knew of her location was, here?

She looked through to see her aunt standing next to an older man. "Aunt Minerva!" she exclaimed as she swung the door open. In front of her stood Minerva McGonagall, a powerful witch with a very stern gaze, and in short, her aunt. Next to her stood the most powerful wizard she had ever met, Albus Dumbledore. Minerva's harsh glare quickly softened as she went to embrace Alma.

"Dear me, it's been so long child," she said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Professor," Alma reached out to shake Dumbledore's hand. She remembered attending Hogwarts when she was younger. Quidditch captain and highest O.W.L's score had made her quite popular, as well as winning the Triwizard Tournament. She remembered it well as giants, sea serpents, and a crazy maze had almost eaten her alive. She still emerged victorious, breaking Hogwarts losing streak of over 40 years.

"Please call me Albus," he replied as he shook her hand, which seemed tiny compared to his own.

"Of course, would you like to come in?" Alma stepped aside and motioned for them to enter.

"Thank you dear," Minerva said as she walked through the door. She looked around at the house she had arranged for Alma, who had just run into the kitchen to grab the kettle. It was lovely for something requested on short notice, with a relatively fair month's rent. She however, paid nothing as Albus had graciously offered to cover it in her "teachers rewards" at Hogwarts. She observed the rather plain walls and sparsely furnished rooms. "Alma, why do you live like this? I left you plenty of money to brighten this place up."

"I have no need for anything I don't have already," she replied from the kitchen as she poured a cup of tea for all of them.

"Well you can't argue with someone who'd made up their mind," Albus said to Minerva, trying to ease the sheer awkwardness in the room. He could sense some tension between the two the moment he mentioned her name back at Hogwarts. They made their way to the single couch in the living room, a small coffee table in front of it was where she placed the tea.

"So, what brings you to Wales?" Alma asked trying to get the subject off her living arrangements. She sat down on the edge of the couch, facing the two.

"Well, I was thinking, you seem to still be pretty shaken up about the whole Auror thing." Minerva said, watching as Alma's cheerful expression dropped into a dark glare. "I feel like you need to do something to keep you busy and get your mind off it."

"Actually it was my idea," Albus cut in. He didn't want to sound boastful, but taking responsibility would surely prevent the fight that he knew would break out between them. He made a mental note to himself to find out more on their relationship later. He took sip of the tea she had prepared, which was rather good. Her expression softened a bit, but she still held a furrowed brow and small frown.

"Look, I want what's best for you, we both do and honestly, this isn't it," she waved her hand in the direction of the the rest of the house.

"What did you have in mind?" Alma asked coldly, trying to bury the fact that she was extremely intrigued.

Albus spoke again, "A new teaching position open up, I've come to offer it to you." He saw her eyes light up, "Defense against the dark arts. I know it may bring back some memories but I-" He was cut off by her standing up, nearly spilling her tea.

She turned and walked down the hall, "I'll get my wand."


	2. The Station Part 1

**A/N- unfortunately 3k+ word a chapter was just too much for me to manage, I will have part 2 up by Wednesday hopefully.**

* * *

Claire- 7:38

Claire Densmore stood at the train station looking for platform 9 ¾. She had asked the security guard but he was no help. She looked around, standing in between 9 and 10. Nobody looked like they were ready for school, let alone the most prestigious wizarding school in the country. She let her head drop, maybe she had the wrong station? Her parents had died years ago and her grandmother was too sick to take her. She sighed, knowing if she had the wrong station she'd never make it to Hogwarts in time.

A set of twins came walking past her laughing. They both wore a white shirt tucked into khaki pants. They each had milky blue eyes and light blonde, almost white hair. They walked in sync and clutched a cage containing a white owl between them. In their outside hand they rolled a dark brown suitcase. They looked strange enough to be wizards, Claire thought as she reached down to grab her pink suitcase. She looked up to ask them how to get to the platform, but they were gone. A tear dropped down her face, now what?

* * *

Timothy & Thomas- 7:30

Thomas & Timothy Evans sat in their mother car awaiting their arrival at the train station. They were an unusual set of twins. The exact same, down to every birthmark. They never spoke to each other, each had the exact same thought and they could talk using some sort of twin telepathy. For years their parents thought they couldn't speak because it was the only way they would communicate, silent and to each other.

The car pulled up to the curb and their mother turned around in her seat, "You boys remember how to get there?" They nodded in sync. They all got out of the car and the twins went to the trunk to grab their luggage. Their mother held out their owl which they both grabbed with one hand. "Behave you two." She kissed them on the head then went back to her car, "Love you!" she yelled while driving away. They both looked at the other and nodded. The twins began to head through the doorway, right, left, right, left. Owl in the inside hand, suitcase in the outside hand, right, left, right, left.

A girl carefully carried a potted plant as she looked around the station for someone. She had light brown hair tucked away into two braids. She had green eyes and what appeared to be a leaf tucked into her hair. She wore a green polo tucked into a green and yellow plaid skirt. The plant was some sort of giant Venus flytrap as it was extremely large. The twins looked around to all the muggles, who seemed to either not notice or think this strange activity was normal. They shrugged their shoulders and continued to walk through the magical wall, to platform 9¾.

* * *

Fiona- 7:24

Fiona Frauenfeld drove up to the train station ready for another year. She parked her car and hurried around to the passenger seat. She opened the door and unbuckled the giant man-eating plant she had been caring for all summer. Professor Sprout had assigned her the task for Advanced Herbology, a 7th year course. Although she was only a 4th year she had a natural talent to work with any type of plant. Sprout had sent this one with her so she could study it over summer break, but most likely because she didn't want to have to deal with it. Fiona had cast a spell around them so only wizards could see what she was carrying. She had remembered to do as Sprout had said and sent her luggage ahead to Hogwarts. She tried to carefully stumble through the doorway carrying the plant two times larger than her. She had used a spell to make it weightless, but that isn't held the fact it was still impossible for her to see around. She looked around for one of her friends to help her.

Her cheeks flushed red as she made eye contact with a cute Gryffindor boy she recognized. He leaned against the wall in blue jeans and a yellow tshirt. He had on a black baseball cap with a bee stitched on it, his broom was next to him; a lightning rod 2000. She knew he had been training all summer to make the quidditch team. His light brown eyes were shielded away by dark sunglasses and the rest of his face was covered by his messy locks of dirty blonde hair. He blew her a kiss as he pushed away from the wall towards her direction.

* * *

Hugh- 3:48

Hugh Apiston grumbled under his breath as he walked to the train station that was just less than twelve miles from his house. Despite having reminded his father multiple times that he would need a ride, he still came stumbling through the door at 3 in the morning drunk off his ass. He only stayed conscious long enough to show Hugh just "how much he would miss him". Instead of staying around with a death wish, Hugh had shrunk his luggage, grabbed his broom and sprinted out the door after stealing his father's darkest pair of sunglasses. He ran for only three blocks before slowing to a walk. He checked his watch, 3:48 am. His head still throbbed from being bashed against the wall. He had over eleven miles to walk, but it was worth it. Hogwarts was his home away from home and he was not turning around. His back ached from hitting the edge of a table, while his vision was almost completely gone in his left eye. It was freezing outside so he used a small heating spell to keep warm. He slowly walked on hoping desperately that the ministry would come to pick him up for using magic outside of school. Hugh walked for another twenty minutes, quietly releasing a string of curse words against his father before coming to a little corner store. He smiled at the idea of getting something to eat, and maybe some coffee. In his pocket was 512 euros which the remainder of what his mother had given to him in secret before the "accident".

He walked in to see one of his good friend also inside. A 5th year boy with dark brown hair casually browsed the aisles. He wore a brown sweatshirt and jeans and had hazel eyes. When he made eye contact with Hugh he smiled. He had on a locket, the insides of which had an image of him and his grandfather. As he approached Hugh the back of his hand became visible and he could see the tattoo of a lion, acquired through a lost bet. Hugh smiled knowing he wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way alone.

* * *

Jacob- 3:06

Jacob was fighting with his parents around 3 in the morning. They were absolutely ridiculous, both were muggles so he didn't expect them to fully understand, yet immediately following the death of his grandfather, who was a wizard, they backstabbed him and tried to get him to forget about took him to therapy and claimed that his grandfather's stories were a hoax; Hogwarts was just a overpriced private school full of crackheads and drunks. They tried this all summer to "return him to normal", but it yielded unsuccessful results.

After learning that they could not change his mind about returning to Hogwarts, they simply said they would provide him no transportation and that if he wanted to catch the train he had to leave immediately, hoping it would sway him to reject the school. Jacob stormed out of the house with his luggage and broom. He left them on the front lawn and ran back upstairs to grab his owl.

As he ran back down his father shouted, "And just where do you think you're going!"

"I'm going to school, I don't care what you think!" he yelled back, grabbing all of his things.

"Get your ass back here!" Jacob's father yelled walking after him. He reached out to grab Jacob's shoulder. "I did not spend sixteen years providing for you so you could go live with that wack job, Professor whatever his name is."

Jacob punched his father square in the jaw, knocking him down. His blood boiled as he yelled at him, "Professor Dumbledore is one of the greatest men you could ever hope to meet, and living with him is better than living in this whore house with a shit-father like you!"

"Jacob!" His mother screamed at him.

"Don't expect me back! Ever!" He walked away down the dark street full of anger, kicking every rock he saw. He only made it so far before the tears started to fall. He wished his grandfather was there, he was the only one who understood him. The only one who thought he wasn't schizophrenic when he saw things no one else could. He was the only one who taught him how to control magic while everyone else ran. When Jacob was accepted to Hogwarts his grandfather took him to Diagon Alley and began to teach him simple spells while his parents protested.

He had walked for several miles in the freezing weather before coming upon a small corner store. He grinned as he walked in, rummaging through his pockets for the money he had stolen from his parents. He bought a coffee and was browsing through the aisles to kill some time when his friend Hugh came in. Jacob immediately smiled at him, before noticing the black eye.

"Hugh what happened?"

"Fourteen shots of tequila and a bottle of red," Hugh said as he went to get coffee. "What about you? I've never seen you out of bed before 7."

"It was about Abe, again," Jacob mumbled quietly.

"Sorry to hear, you doing ok? Without him?" Hugh asked while paying.

"It'd be nice if my parents were gone too. I know their both muggles but they don't have to go insulting everything I believe in. Which one is that?" Jacob asked changing the subject to Hugh's new broomstick.

"Lightning rod 2000, got it with what my mom left me." Hugh said while pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket.

Jacob glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:30. "We'd better get going if we want to catch the train."

The two of them left the store and walked down the empty streets, ready for their new year.

* * *

 **Happy New Years! I wish you all the best in 2017! ~Eva**


End file.
